PC:Dang't (stonegod)
This character is retired. Dang't, Goblin Good-luck Charm Bloody Wake have lots of troubles when Dang't gone, no? Thus, Dang't not being there be bad luck! http://www.enworld.org/forum/4855159-post11.html Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Dang'tcolor=lightbluebDang't/b/color—Male Goblin Storm Sorcerer 2 Initiative: +5, Low-Light, Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11 AC: 15, Fort: 13, Reflex: 16, Will: 17 — Speed: 6 Resist: lightning 5, thunder 5 HP: 37/37, Bloodied: 18, Surge: 9, Surges left: 8/8 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Storm Walk Lightning Strike/color color=#AA2255Pinning Bolt Dancing Lightning/color color=#BBBBBBHowling Tempest/color color=#44AA44Goblin Tactics/color color=#AA2255Storm Soul Sneak Attack Sorcerous Sirocco/color color=goldenrodStormbiter Warblade Dagger +1/color Fluff Background Dang't was the runt of his litter of goblins, an initially sickly goblin biter. However, there was always something off about him---strong storms struck Bacarte the day he was born, lightning burned down the house of a childhood bully of his, and so on. When he hit goblin puberty, his true nature asserted itself as his sorcerous blood manifested. This, however, did not help his situation and he was driven from his home by superstitious folk. Life was pretty bad on Dang't for a while as he eked subsistence off of the dregs of Bacarte. This changed when he stowed away on a Bacarte "privateer" vessel. Discovered while out to sea, he was going to be properly "punished" when the vessel came under Imperial attack. Dang't sorcery came in quite handy, and he personally saved the life of the orc captain of the Bloody Wake, one Azrael. This was his lucky break. Seen as the crew's good luck charm, Dang't spent the next several years plying the seas and mastering the storm inside him. However, Dang't luck was not to hold. While the Bloody Wake was ashore in Daunton, the young goblin ran afoul an xenophobic aristocratic fop that happened to have good contacts with the guards. Dang't has thus spent the last month or so recreating in Daunton's luxurious criminal accommodations and was only just recently released. Finding the Bloody Wake long gone from shore, the goblin sorcerer now looks to steer his own course. Appearance Dang't has a bluish-white tinge to the normal green goblin tint, and his hair is shot with white. Sparks of electricity can be noticed when Dang't is excited or scared, which is often. Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 3'6" Weight: 50 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned The little goblin is hopelessly optimistic in the worse situations which is alternatively annoying and inspiring. Dang't talks a lot, and usually discusses himself in the third person. Hooks * Dang't family may or may not be looking for him and may or may not be proud/ashamed/scared of his "accomplishments." * Dang't does not remember what caused the fop to imprison him. In fact, he does not remember the fops name, gender, or race. He doesn't remember anything, really. Kicker Dang't's recent imprisonment and his lost "crew" are his kicker. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Goblin (Monster Manual) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery * Languages: Common, Goblin * Goblin Tactics racial power * Goblin Reflexes: +1 to Reflex * Size: Small * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-light Class Features '''Sorcerer (PH2) * Storm Magic * Storm's Embrace: On 20 attack, push target 1 square and fly up to 5 squares after power's effect. * Storm Power * Storm Soul: Resist thunder and lightning 5; expend to gain +4 to all defenses until end of next turn. Restored after rest. Feats * Weapon Focus (Light Blades): +1 bonus to attacks with light blades. * Sneak of Shadows: Rogue MC, training in Thievery, Sneak attack 1/enc Background Mariner (PH2): Acrobatics as a trained skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Coins: 380gp 9sp Encumbrance: 21.5lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold -60.1gp initial equipment -------- 39.9gp 252 gp Time GP -------- 291.9gp 89 gp Time GP -------- 380.9gp total Items * Stormbiter Warblade Dagger +1: Redblade's Riches!! XP XP Awards: * Redblade's Riches!!: 1029 * Redblade's Riches!!: 401 * Readblade's Riches!!: 1700 * Redblade's Riches : 3041 * 1336 from 2 DM Points Total XP: 7507 Retired. Level transfered to Damen Bane. Wishlist Wish list for items 7th–2nd level. * 7: Goblin Totem Dagger +2 * 6: Amulet of Protection +2 * 5: Ruby Scabbard * 4: Stormbiter Warblade * 3: Runic Cloth Armor +1 Changes * 2009/06/20: Created * 2009/07/06: Added Wish List * 2009/11/01: Overhaul Wild Sorc -> Storm Sorc. * 2009/11/02: Level 2! * 2009/12/22: XP and Treasure (first magic item!) * 2010/05/30: Level 3! * 2010/111/30: End of Redblades and retirement Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking * Goblin Tactics is an Immediate Reaction, not a Minor Action. * You might want to fill in the hp per level part of the Health table, if just for completion's sake. * Under Features, that should probably be Goblin Reflexes, not Warforged Reflexes. * Under Equipment, you only have 39 gp 9 sp, not 42 gp 9 sp. And technically, you're carrying 20.5 lbs, not 21. * In the Fluff section, you aren't entirely consistent as to whether your character's name is Dang't or Dagn't. I'll fix Goblin Tactics, since that's the only significant error, and leave the rest to you. I approve Dang't (or Dagn't) for level 1. Oh, and that's some hilarious synergy between your daily and your racial. Approval 2 Approval from Atanatotatos Can't spot any more mistakes here, so I Approve! Does Dang't have affection for Azrael? 'Cause that might be trouble, lol! Level 1 (Overhaul) Now that AP is approved, switched Chaos Sorc -> Storm Sorc. Also swapped Raging Storm for Weapon Focus (Dagger) and moved around some powers. Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Overhaul'd Dang't approved. Looks like fun. Level 2 Added Sneak of Shadows as a feat and Sorcerous Sirocco as a power. Approval 1 renau1g: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Level 3 Added Dancing Lightning as 3rd level power. Approval 1 Approval by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval by renau1g Status: Approved as 3rd level character with 3130 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Retired Characters